


Joy of the Sport

by CuteCat213



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, Poetry, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Quidditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy of the Sport

The Seekers both look for the golden glit Snitch

As spectators watch it flit over the Pitch.

Just look at the fans, the crowd always raves.

Cheers for the game that can go on for days!

And there go the Keepers, the Quaffle!

The beaters and the Bludgers-- so awful.

There's nothing so great as flying over the field,

and it's been years at the least since someone got killed.

So keep your tenis and golf, and toss your basketball.

We've got four separate balls in our little game, and teams that can top them all!

So please watch your temper, and mind the fits that you pitch.

Embrace the joy of the sport and scream "I love Quidditch!"


End file.
